Corrupted World
by MichiGL
Summary: Lack-two, un poderoso arcángel, se encontraba en la tierra con una misión. No obstante, sus prioridades cambiarían al conocer a cierta demonio, queriendo revelar cada uno de sus secretos…


¡Hola, bienvenidos a mi primer fanfic! Por fin luego de escribir por tanto tiempo, me animo a hacer algo con personajes existentes en vez de propios. ¡Espero que disfruten la historia!

* * *

―Oye… E-exageraste un poco, ¿no crees?

Una imponente figura alada volteó hacia la voz, ladeando la cabeza y cuestionándolo con un par de punzantes ojos chocolate. ―Está muerto, ese era nuestro objetivo.

―Sí, pero… ― Se cubrió la boca y nariz, viendo lo que solía ser un demonio frente a su compañero. Ahora estaba reducido a sangre y vísceras. ―Usaba su forma humana…

―No era una persona. Sólo fue un patético intento de salvar su vida. Vámonos. ― El arcángel chasqueó los dedos, haciendo que el callejón luciera como nuevo. Luego perdió sus alas, esbozando una sonrisa para su compañero mientras arreglaba el visor que apareció en su cabeza una vez cambió de forma, como si absolutamente nada hubiera pasado.

Leo sintió escalofríos, haciendo un gesto de negación e imitándolo, siguiéndolo cabizbajo e intentando borrar aquella imagen de su mente.

 _― ¡A-aguarda! ¡Por favor, yo no maté a nadie!_

 _El menor de los ángeles se detuvo en seco, al ver que el demonio que perseguían ahora no era más que un lloroso humano asustado. Estaba acorralado y sabía que no podría correr para siempre, así que su mejor opción era apostar por la piedad de los seres de luz._

 _El arcángel a su lado frunció el ceño, apartando a Leo de su camino. Vaya ingenuo, ¿realmente pensaba que él caería con algo como eso?_

 _― ¡No estoy mintiendo! ¡S-sólo quería explorar! ¡Yo también puedo ser huma-_

 _―Muere._

 _No pudo terminar la oración cuando el superior lo hizo volar en pedazos, horrorizando a su compañero. ¡No dudó ni un instante! ¡¿Cuál era su problema?! ¡Ni siquiera dejó que terminara de hablar! ¿Realmente alguien así recibía órdenes directas del creador?_

 _―Oye… E-exageraste un poco, ¿no crees?  
_

* * *

―No puedo creer que desapareciera alguien más…

Un grupo de amigos se consolaba mutuamente, angustiados por un compañero al cual no veían desde hace unos días. La chica que los observaba a lo lejos juntó sus manos sobre su pecho, preocupada.

―Debes ser cuidadosa al salir, cariño… Todavía no sabemos exactamente lo que sucede, pero… ― Una señora joven suspiró, apoyándose en el mesón frente a ella, encarando a su hija. ―Parece que los ángeles son los culpables.

El corazón de la castaña se desplomó hasta su estómago, horrorizada. ¡¿Ángeles?! ¿Habían ángeles en la ciudad capturando, o peor aún, asesinando demonios?

Era cierto que hace unas semanas, un grupo de malignos empezaron a alimentarse de humanos. Nadie tenía muy clara la razón, pero eran una minoría. La mayor parte de la especie no compartía esa actitud salvaje; consumían animales y convivían pacíficamente entre las personas en su día a día.

Los ángeles parecían ignorar aquello, porque la reciente víctima era un demonio inocente… Para ella no era ninguna sorpresa, estaba consciente de que "los mensajeros del bien" no eran tan bondadosos como aparentaban.

El sonido de una campana la sacó de sus pensamientos, volteando hacia la entrada. Un par de clientes que nunca había visto antes se adentraban al local, tomando asiento en una mesa cercana.

Palmeó ligeramente sus mejillas. ¡Debía evitar desanimarse en ese instante! Después de todo, se encontraba ayudando a su madre en el trabajo. Tomó una pequeña libreta y se acercó a los chicos con una encantadora sonrisa.

― ¡Bienvenidos al Nimbasa Diner! Yo seré su mesera en esta ocasión, espero que disfruten su estadía. ― Saludó casi automáticamente, mientras dejaba dos menús en la mesa.

― ¡Gracias, linda!

Lack-two le dedicó una sonrisa entusiasta, mientras su compañero simulaba a un avestruz, completamente alejado de la joven con la cabeza entre los brazos.

―No le hagas caso, es tímido cerca de las chicas. Especialmente si son tan hermosas.

La portadora de dos grandes coletas sintió el calor acumularse en sus mejillas, desconcertada por la conducta de ambos chicos. Apenas pudo murmurar un "gracias" y asentir.

―Dejaré que piensen sus pedidos y volveré en un momento.

―Aguarda. ― El chico volteó el menú hacia ella. ―Quisiera que tú me recomendaras algo, ya que es mi primera vez aquí.

―Oh… Claro.

Whi-two se inclinó a la mesa, hablándole de algunos platillos mientras los señalaba. En el fondo la carcomía cierta incomodidad, puesto que tenía la impresión de que los ojos chocolates a su lado la miraban con una inquietante atención.

―Mmm… Fresa. ¿Es tu fruta favorita?

La chica se apartó de inmediato, abriendo los ojos como platos y sujetando su cabello. ¡L-lo había olfateado! ¿Acaso era un acosador? Antes de poder abrir la boca, él retomó la palabra luego de reír un poco.

― ¡Disculpa! No quise incomodarte, el aroma me invadió y quise confirmar acercándome. Además, tu cabello es muy suave.

La manera en que la veía ese sujeto estaba _mal_. No sabía explicarlo, pero podía sentirlo.

―Creo que pediré el Parfait con fresas. ― Sonrió. _Bingo._ Pensó, notando el fugaz gesto de sorpresa en la mesera. Por la forma en que describió aquella mezcla de desayuno con postre, junto a su elección de champú, no le fue difícil llegar a la conclusión de que ese platillo era su favorito o al menos uno de ellos.

―E-entendido. Uhm... ― Miró al chico que ahora se ocultaba detrás del menú. Sólo quería alejarse de aquel acosador, pero necesitaba tomar la orden de su amigo también.

Para su fortuna, éste le señaló unos waffles con una temblorosa sonrisa.

―Bien, volveré con sus pedidos pronto. ―Le sonrió con amabilidad y evitó la mirada del otro, retirándose con cierta prisa. Suspiró de alivio al dejarle la nota a su madre, quien era una de las cocineras.

Saber que tendría que acercarse de nuevo a _él,_ le ponía los pelos de punta. ¡Ese muchacho era muy extraño! Su compañero no le había dado las mismas malas vibras, pero parecía incapaz de hablar… con una mujer, al menos.

Todo transcurrió con normalidad ya que el sujeto no hizo nada sospechoso al llevarles sus órdenes.

Lo que no esperó fue que el joven tímido se marchara primero, así que tendría que confrontar al joven de cabello despeinado. A solas. (En cierta forma).

―La comida estuvo deliciosa. ―Afirmó el castaño, con aquella sonrisa extremadamente amable que no parecía borrar de su rostro por nada del mundo. ¿Era la única que pensaba que eso era raro?

―Me alegra. ―Logró sonreír un poco, mientras acomodaba los platos y utensilios sucios en una bandeja, después de dejar la cuenta sobre la mesa.

―Entiendo porqué el Parfait es tu platillo favorito, quizás alguna vez podamos compartir uno.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Q-quién te dijo eso?! ― Se asustó, aferrándose a la bandeja.

―Tus ojos se iluminaron cuando lo describías. ― Se encogió de hombros.

 _¿E-eso fue suficiente para que lo supiera? ¿Acaso fui tan obvia?_ Ese hombre parecía ser muy perspicaz… Su mal presentimiento no hacía más que intensificarse.

―Y-ya veo. Qué bueno que le gustara. Con permiso. ―Se retiró al terminar de recoger las cosas, esperando que el sujeto pagara y se fuera pronto.

No pudo evitar observarlo luego de unos pocos minutos, notando que se encontraba charlando cómodamente con un grupo de chicas. Para su desgracia, Lack-two volteó hacia ella, guiñándole un ojo. Enrojeció de inmediato, levantándose y retirándose a cualquier otra parte para huir de él. ¡Qué vergonzoso había sido ser atrapada de esa forma!

Cuando finalmente el muchacho abandonó el diner, la mesera fue a recoger la cuenta, sorprendiéndose al ver no sólo propina, pero también una nota que rezaba lo siguiente:

"Aunque la comida estuviera deliciosa, nada supera el excelente servicio. ¡Gracias por atendernos! Puedes apostar que regresaré ;)"

 _Por favor, no. Preferiría que no lo hicieras…_

Deseó, suspirando. Ignorando que el destino tenía numerosos encuentros planeados para ellos…


End file.
